Villa Sephiroth
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Sephiroth calls Florence Bakura to spend a weekend with him at his own personal getaway. Perhaps this occasion will deepen their budding relationship. FF7/YGO xover, abridged!Bakura, and smut.


Three weeks…

That was how long it's been since the two had a chance encounter at the club, the day Sephiroth was dragged into partying with his fellow SOLDIERs and Florence there with his friend. They both left the club to a place more private for them, escaping to the Harem. It was meant to be just a one-night stand. At least, that was what Sephiroth thought how it was going to end. The general was used to this sort of thing happening whenever he went out with his subordinates. One of his colleagues always got wasted and he takes advantage of the opportunity. It got to the point where he and the other First Class SOLDIERs were all on a 'fuck buddy' status for times like that.

This was how everything ran, until he met Florence Bakura.

Sephiroth casually leaned back in his desk chair, taking a break from the mound of paperwork he was stuck doing. He took the time to think about the white-haired teen, remembering the few times he met with the guy since their meeting. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone who wasn't just another fan girl wanting nothing more than to get into his pants. No, Florence was no fan girl. He was the only one to approach him at times where others kept their distance from the intimidating soldier. In his eyes, Florence was brave and seemingly unphased by what could happen should Sephiroth get irritated in some way. Sephiroth was beginning to enjoy being in his presence, and having that honor was rare.

Glancing over at a calendar on his desk, he saw that he had scrawled that he was off this weekend. How very convenient. Florence was the only thing on his mind at the moment and plans started running through his head. He purchased a villa in Costa del Sol the last time he visited, perhaps he can put it to use. Besides, being the general in command of the Shin-Ra army, he can easily request the beaches to himself.

Sephiroth decided to make a little call to his special friend, pulling out his PHS and dialing the number Florence gave him to the Harem. A few short rings later, a girl answered the phone. Sephiroth spoke calmly and politely, asking to speak to Bakura and avoiding the nosy questions thrown at him. After hearing grumbles of disappointment, muffled voices, and rustling, someone else came to the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar accented voice asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"It's me." Sephiroth said bluntly.

There was a long pause. "Oh, Sephiroth," Another long pause, Sephiroth could imagine he was probably scanning the area. His assumptions were correct when he heard Florence shoo away anyone who was within earshot. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"

Sephiroth chuckled smugly. "An offer. How would you like to come with me for the weekend? I'm being granted time-off."

"T-that would be great!" He answered a little too eagerly, but quickly revised his answer. "Yes, I would like to join you."

"Excellent." Sephiroth smirked. "I suggest you pack a few things. Casual clothes, necessities, and—beach attire."

It took him a moment to think it over but answered with an anticipatory laugh. "Fine, just tell me when and where I'll meet you?"

"Just wait outside your mansion, I'll get you." Sephiroth answered.

"I'll be waiting." Florence said almost teasingly.

Sephiroth hung up the phone and neatly stacked the unfinished paperwork into a pile on his desk. A grin formed on his face, for once he was looking forward to something. He brushed aside some loose strands of hair and stood up; gathering what was important and quickly left his office. He narrowly avoided talking to other personnel and made it to his sleek, black SUV in the parking lot, unlocking it and dumping his belongings on the front seat before heading to his apartment.

Once he got there, he made haste and went inside to get his things together. He had already had his stuff packed in advance so he could just get in and get out. Sephiroth headed for the bedroom, dropping the rest of his paperwork on his desk on the way in, and changed his clothes. He was almost a bit too excited for this weekend. Just imagining all that could happen made the smirk on his lips widen. He shook his mind out of the gutter as he pulled on a pair of black jeans a lot looser than the usual leather pants and threw on a black T-shirt with the SOLDIER logo on the front. Finally he hunted for a hair tie and put some of his hair up in a high ponytail, the hair managing to stay behind his back and long bangs hung loosely on his shoulders.

Quickly, he hung up his coat and threw the leather pants in a basket, making note to wash them when he gets back and searched for a pair of regular combat boots. He found them in the back of his closet and hurriedly put them on. Finally, he checked the contents of his bag, making sure he had everything. He slung the bag over his shoulder and stuffed his PHS in his pocket before grabbing his keys and getting back in his car, driving straight for the Harem.

No one was out there waiting by the mansion and decided to just go and knock on the door, leaving his car parked out front and idling. He heard some kind of commotion when he was only halfway up to the mansion and his eyebrow hitched in curiosity, wondering what was going on in there. Sephiroth knocked on the door and took a step back, folding his arms across his chest. Eventually a girl answered the door and looked up at him in awe, amazed by what she was seeing. "You must be the man who called earlier…"

Sephiroth nodded. "…yes."

She perked up a bit and hurriedly let him inside. "Come in, come in! Bakura is busy with something else; he'll be down in awhile." Sephiroth just huffed and smirked in amusement, leaning against the wall beside the door. The girl just stared at him for awhile, possibly wondering why this huge, powerful looking man was looking for Bakura.

Eventually he came down the stairs with a bag slung over his shoulder, he glanced over and noticed Sephiroth was already waiting. His eyes widened briefly, but quickly regained his composure, walking casually down the staircase in such a manner that it almost looked like he was showing off to the elite soldier.

Sephiroth smirked. "Ready to go?"

Florence nodded. "When you are~ "

The girl seemed to be confused and tried to pry Florence into telling her where he was going only to receive "I'm going out for the weekend" as a response. She grumbled some words in disappointment and saw them off.

Politely, Sephiroth opened the passenger door for Florence and took his bag, placing it in the backseat with his. Florence situated himself and buckled his seatbelt, taking a long look at his surroundings. Sephiroth sure was paid well, that's for sure. Soon enough, the man in question got back in the driver's seat and pulled on his seatbelt before shifting the car into drive.

For awhile, it was silent between the two before Florence initiated conversation. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Ever heard of a place called Costa del Sol?" Sephiroth asked with his eyes fixed on the road.

It took Florence a bit to think about it before he shook his head. "I can't say that I have."

"Excellent." Sephiroth mused. "You'll like it. I have a private villa there."

"Oh?" Florence sounded a bit impressed.

Sephiroth hummed in response. "Yes, you'll just have to see it for yourself when we get there. The drive is rather long, we'll have to go to Junon and take a ship over there."

Florence was amazed that Sephiroth was willing to make such a trek for someone like him. He just being another guy he met at a bar one crazy night. He never would have dreamed that _the _general Sephiroth would ever take an interest in him. Hell even Florence was nervous about this, which was unlike the dark spirit. "Understood…"

Again it was silent in the car and Florence stared at Sephiroth's radio. "Do you mind if I play music?"

Sephiroth shrugged with a grin. "Go right ahead."

A cord dangled from the radio, meaning that someone could easily plug in an external music player to it to play their music. Florence pulled his music player from his pocket and hooked it up, immediately searching for something to listen to. But what be a good song to play for the general? He heard a part of his playlist before, it being mainly hard rock and metal. Then again, he did catch Sephiroth at a club before so if music really bothered him, he would say something. Without questioning himself further, he selected the first song that came up and it went from there.

They were both silent aside from the music playing and it was rather unsettling. Florence decided to just lean his elbow on the windowsill and stare outside, taking note of everything they were passing by until they eventually reached Junon harbor. It didn't take long to get his car on the boat at all; it just took a brief flash of his Shin-Ra ID card and they were on board right away. A long hour that felt like a lot more than that passed as they were on the ferry, Florence was even getting anxious in excitement. A new place, completely alone with Sephiroth was just too unreal for him.

If things couldn't go even more wrong, that all too familiar song started to play on the playlist, the song the two danced to at the club that night. Florence looked away, trying not to blush but completely failing in that endeavor. Sephiroth, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice or even care. By this point he had his PHS out in his hand and was scrolling through the Shin-Ra email database.

Good this all worked out for Florence, he couldn't dare look at him right now. Why was he so…nervous? This wasn't the first time he was alone with the general. Could it be just because he's going to a new and unfamiliar place? With a man he had only met not too long ago but merely admired him from afar since Sephiroth became known to the public.

Long grueling amounts of time passed in Florence's mind, remaining quiet the entire ride and continued to stare out the window. The ferry eventually made it to the harbor and Sephiroth was able to quickly drive off towards Costa del Sol. Florence was amazed by the beauty of this new place, keeping his eyes fixed on the passing landscape. Sephiroth started conversation finally. "Like what you see."

Florence nodded. "Indeed…this is my first time being outside of Domino." He's been to Egypt as well but felt telling him that information was irrelevant.

"Good good." Sephiroth mused. "I do hope you enjoy yourself. I will make arrangements with the staff to have the beaches to ourselves."

"O-Oh you don't have to do that!" Florence blushed slightly.

"I feel it's necessary." Sephiroth added. "No one to watch and no fan girls either."

It took Florence awhile to register it but nodded. "I suppose you're right. That would be nice for once"

Sephiroth was quiet again, concentrating on the road, their destination drawing closer. Florence watched out the window, eyes wide at where they were. This place was gorgeous, beautiful. And he was going to spend the weekend with the general Sephiroth here? A small blush rose to his cheeks.

Eventually Sephiroth found a place to park his vehicle, swiftly moving the car in the spot and turning it off. Florence unplugged his music player and shoved it back in his pocket, quietly getting out of the car. What was he supposed to say? He was so used to taking others out, not being taken out himself, and with Sephiroth of all people. _Concentrate Florence, don't lose your cool._ He reminded himself. He should just act like he does with everyone, Sephiroth should be no different. Right?

Wrong. Sephiroth pulled their bags out of the car, slinging both over one shoulder and smirked directly at him. "Follow me."

Florence tried really hard not to get nervous and nodded his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. He searched his mind for something to say only to come out with nothing, so he remained silent. He trudged through the sandy pavement behind Sephiroth until he stopped at an information booth, talking with the women behind it. She handed him a key and Sephiroth gestured for Florence to follow him up the stairs behind the booth to his villa, unlocking the door and leading the boy inside with him.

(Except there's one bed instead of two)

It wasn't much compared to his mansion, but Florence was impressed that Sephiroth managed to get his hands on a nice beach home. He glanced around the spacious place in awe, stepping forward to admire the villa. "Nice place you've got…" He managed to say. Sephiroth shrugged and opened the door to the bedroom, walking inside to set both bags on the bed. Florence came in soon after and tried to hide his blush upon seeing the huge king-sized bed. "S-so what are we going to do…?"

Sephiroth took a glance over at his PHS. "It's getting a bit late, the sun will start to set soon I believe." A smirk formed on his lips as he opened his own bag, sifting through it to find his beach clothes. "Seeing as both of us would burn in the harsh sunlight, now is as good a time as any to go to the beach. I've already talked with the women in the information booth, we have it to ourselves."

Florence nodded absently and grabbed his own bag, grabbing his bathing suit and started to head to the bathroom before Sephiroth stopped him. "There's no need, just change in here. If it's for modesty's sake, then I'll simply look away."

Another blush rose to Florence's cheeks and he quietly shed his pants and underwear, pulling on the swim shorts. He fumbled with the string for a bit but turned around when they were on; his usual shirt still remained on his shoulders. Sephiroth gave Florence a look over, "I'm surprised you even have a pair of bathing shorts at all."

(Florence's)

The white-haired teen merely shrugged, dumping his pants onto his bag. "I've had it for awhile but I don't use it often. You saw yourself that I don't swim."

"And you won't have to. Personally, when it comes to the beach, I prefer to just sit in the shallow water." He half-smiled softly and kicked off his combat boots before abruptly changing into a rather small pair of black shorts. Florence certainly didn't have the time to even think to look away before Sephiroth's pants were off and replaced.

(Sephiroth's)

"You could've given me a warning." Florence said trying to hide the fact he was flustered for a moment.

"Apologies, I didn't think it mattered." Sephiroth grinned slyly.

Florence rolled his eyes, regaining his cool composure. He kept his usual shirt on and removed the millennium ring, setting it gently on his clothes. Sephiroth seemed to glance at it curiously for awhile but asked no further questions, promptly rummaging through his things for a tube of sunscreen and his towel. The general pushed aside loose strands of hair and smirked at Florence once again. "Shall we go?"

Florence gulped nervously and nodded his head. "Yes." Sephiroth walked him out of the Villa and towards the beach. He was right, not a single person was in sight. Now that he looked around again, there wasn't a single person roaming around the town either. Sephiroth's presence really does work wonders sometimes. He almost wondered what on Earth Sephiroth said to the woman in the information booth about getting this place to themselves. He shrugged off the thought and followed after Sephiroth, who chose a spot underneath a palm tree and laid out a large beach towel.

Sephiroth sat on the towel and leaned against the tree, gesturing for Florence to come sit beside him, who did without any further hesitation. He wasn't expecting Sephiroth to suddenly run his hand along Florence's side, lifting his shirt up a bit. "W-what are you doing…?" He asked stupidly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and showed him the tube of sunscreen in his hand. "Don't want to burn, do we?"

"O-oh…right, yes of course." He almost stuttered and mentally berated himself for it. Florence proceeded to take off his shirt, putting it to the side while Sephiroth opened the bottle, squeezing out a generous amount of sunscreen. Before long, Sephiroth's hands were on his body, gently working the sunscreen into his shoulders, moving down his back and sides. Florence sighed contentedly, just loving the feel of Sephiroth touching him at all. He let his mind wander before Sephiroth stopped with his back, tapping his shoulder to get him to turn around to rub some more on his torso. This time Florence had to look away, not wanting to admit he was liking this a bit more than he should.

Sephiroth finished and handed Florence the sunscreen before taking off his own shirt, shaking long silver hair out of his face and tightening his ponytail. "Do me next?"

The general had no idea of the urge Florence had to make a sexual comment on that, but he resisted. He didn't want to irritate Sephiroth and ruin any chances he had with the elite soldier. Sephiroth turned his back on Florence, moving his hair to the front of his body to give Florence more to work with. For awhile, he stared at Sephiroth's back, admiring his muscles. However, he couldn't help but notice various…scars decorating his body. Sephiroth was a war-hero, sure, but he looked too flawless in his eyes. These couldn't be battle scars. _Stop gawking, Bakura. _He told himself and starting working sunscreen into Sephiroth's skin, turning it into a massage after awhile.

Sephiroth didn't seem to mind whatsoever, in fact, he was enjoying the massage. Florence took that as invitation and shifted a bit, working his hands around Sephiroth's shoulders. So many knots, the soldier must have been really stressed lately. It was a good thing he called him down for company. "You know, you should take it easy once in awhile."

A low hum answered him. "Easier said than done, I'm the top SOLDIER in the company. I'm expected to do everything I'm asked without any further questions."

Florence planted a soft kiss at the nape of Sephiroth's neck. "That may be the case, but that doesn't mean you have to handle so much stress. It's not good for someone even as powerful as you are." His hands traveled from his shoulders and to the middle of his back, working out whatever knots he managed to find. Before long, Sephiroth was sighing in content. Florence mustered up the courage he had saved for others and gestured for Sephiroth to turn around so he could apply sunscreen to the front of his chest. Skillful hands glided over each muscle on his well-toned body, mindful of more scars on him. Perhaps when the time comes, he'll ask Sephiroth about them, should he let him.

Sephiroth didn't stop Florence's exploring of his body; in fact, he leaned against the tree and enjoyed letting him touch him. A low purr of his voice escaped his lips. "Like what you see?"

"I do…" Florence answered with a smirk before leaning his head down to kiss Sephiroth's collar.

"I think you've applied quite enough. Would you like to go to the water?"

Florence nodded. "As long as it's not too deep, I'm alright with it."

Sephiroth slowly got up, helping Florence up and walked the short distance to the shoreline, choosing to sit where the waves would crash over them but not enough to knock them over. Sephiroth sat with one leg stretched out and the other crossed over it, putting some weight on his hands. Florence soon joined him, sitting close to him but not daring to touch him, choosing to stare ahead at the sun looking over the water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sephiroth remarked absently.

Bakura nodded. "To be honest, I've yet to experience a sunset like this."

"I don't get to see such beauty often. You've yet to venture Midgar; it's not a very pleasant place. Even up on the plate where the richer people live don't get to experience such simple things like this. It's almost sad, really."

Florence turned to look at Sephiroth, tilting his head to the side to study his facial features. Stoic, as he ever was. It wasn't a surprise to see next to no emotions on his face, however, it was clear Sephiroth had a few things on his mind. Florence wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's. "You know…if something's bothering you, I'm always here to talk to. No one else will have to know what you're thinking. Just me."

An actual grateful smile formed on the smug general's lips. "I appreciate it. Let's just say, a lot has been going on in Shin-Ra. I'm being forced to hunt down even my own 'friends'. People were on my case for days about it, but I downright refuse to do it."

Florence actually felt his gut wrench upon hearing such a thing. It definitely sounded like a horrible thing to go through. No wonder the calm general was so tense. "I see…that's not a great feeling."

Sephiroth bit his lip; for once a distressed looking emotion flickered through his expression upon thinking about what's been going on. "Soon I'm being shipped off to another place. I have an unusual feeling about it. It's called Nibelheim, and there's this familiarity I feel towards it that I can't explain."

"I wouldn't know the feeling." Florence held his arm tighter. "Remember, I'm here for you for the weekend. Don't be so caught up on the negative things. Forget all of it, if only for just a couple days. It will do you some good."

Silence was among them for awhile until Sephiroth turned his head to press his lips against Florence's. The teen wasn't sure how to react for a moment but quickly regained his composure, licking Sephiroth's upper lip and invited him to take the kiss further. The older male willingly obliged, sliding his tongue smoothly into Florence's mouth, lightly stroking his tongue with his own, drawing out a small moan from Florence.

Slowly, the silver general moved Florence onto his back into the damp sand and hovered over him, trying not to break the kiss and parting every so often to breathe. Florence was just so captivating, he wanted more. He craved more. His worries started to drift from the recesses of his mind and focused only on Florence, who was just as willing about this as he was.

The younger male's hands glided over Sephiroth's torso, kneading his abdominal muscles and lightly tracing fingertips over scarred tissue. Sephiroth parted from the kiss, licking his lips before pressing kisses along his neck to his collar, loving every shudder and breath that escaped him. Sephiroth's hand caressed his side, sneaking underneath him to drag fingernails along his back, earning a gasp of surprise over the sensitivity. "Hm…a bit excited are we?" His smug demeanor came back to him.

"Mmm…m-maybe a bit, it's your fault." Florence muttered.

Sephiroth's other hand traveled straight for Florence's crotch, pleased to find him getting hard already. "I'm fine taking all the blame for this~" His hand rubbed at the bulge, using the fabric of his loose swim shorts to generate some friction.

"Ngh f-fuck!" Florence cursed and immediately bucked his hips against Sephiroth's hand, begging for more attention to be put on it. Sephiroth pressed warm lips against Florence's neck, kissing it before gently sucking on it. Florence moaned lowly in response, arching into Sephiroth's touches, craving everything the general had to offer.

A low hum escaped the general's lips, the hand on Florence's back went for his hair to tug on it making Florence inhale sharply and shiver. He was trying to form words, but was so focused on the sensations to form a coherent sentence. Sephiroth decided to take it further, and whispered seductively into Florence's ear. "Tell me what you want; I'll make it good for you." His tongue licked the edge of his ear before biting down on it.

"Hmm…I-I want…t-touch me more! Please! I—aaah~ I need it!" Florence managed to say, bucking his hips into Sephiroth's hand. It wasn't long before Sephiroth tugged on the shorts, easing them down to wrap long fingers around his aching arousal. He waited for Florence to calm down a bit before rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"My my, so hard~" He whispered into Florence's ear

Florence shuddered at the dirty talk. "S-stop teasing already! P-please go on—I want you so much right now-aaah~!"

"If that's what you really want~" Sephiroth purred and sucked on Florence's neck, his other hand removed itself from his hair to cup his ass. Florence's blush darkened and bit his lip, looking down at Sephiroth with half-lidded eyes. Quickly Sephiroth's hand moved away from his butt, much to Florence's displeasure. He made it clear with a groan until Sephiroth stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before placing them against his entrance, rubbing the fingers on it. "Have to prepare you~ I don't want to break you now."

Florence shivered and nodded, moaning in need. "J-just continue already…ngh…"

"With pleasure." Sephiroth grinned, slowly pushing his medius finger inside Florence, drawing out a low moan. Carefully he slid the finger in further, curling and moving it slightly. Florence's breathing hitched, gasping and shuddering beneath him. Sephiroth stroked his cock a few times in assurance before slowly adding another one.

Florence threw his head back some, his eyes tightly shut and moaned for more, almost begging for Sephiroth to get on with it. Despite how much he wanted this moment to last, he had the overwhelming desire to feel Sephiroth as soon as possible. "Mmm—aaaah~ Gods, Sephiroth I-…" He almost whimpered his need.

"Shh~" Sephiroth's hand rubbed Florence's erection while his fingers moved again, carefully prepping him. "Patience."

"I—just…mm…"Florence mumbled, moving his arms to wrap around Sephiroth's neck, pulling him closer to him and entangling his finger into his hair. A sharp hiss came from Sephiroth at the hair pull, making him hesitate and release him hold before Sephiroth shook his head.

"Sorry...go ahead; I have a thing for my hair being touched is all…" Sephiroth assured him, moving fingers until Florence suddenly arched against him, moaning loudly and causing him to pull at Sephiroth's hair. "Ahhh…there it is." Sephiroth licked his lips before slowly withdrawing his fingers, pulling down the tight bathing suit he was wearing. He tapped Florence's leg, asking for him to spread them a bit more for him, rubbing his fingers along his inner thigh. Florence immediately obliged and the soldier shifted between his legs. "Raise your hips some…" he told him and pressed the tip of his cock against Florence's entrance.

"Ngh…S-Sephiroth…" Florence's hold on his hair tightened, digging fingers into his scalp. Gods he wanted this so badly. It wasn't the first time he's done such with the great Sephiroth but for the moment, there was something so right about it. The feeling that this wasn't going to just be a one-time-only deal made him even more excited and…happy? His thoughts were cut off when Sephiroth's cock started to push inside him, making him moan loudly from the intrusion. "Aaaah~! Sephiroth! Mmm…" He ground his hips some, trying to feel more of the general, urging him to keep going.

Sephiroth's hands moved to hold Florence's hips firmly, keeping them raised a bit to make it easier to enter. Slowly he moved, making sure to be cautious with the teen. Sephiroth knew he was well-endowed, so this was the least he can do. As soon as he was completely inside Florence, he waited for him to get used to the feeling, snaking a hand to the small of his back and pressed kisses on his chest. "Ready?"

"Mm…" Florence nodded, pulling gently on Sephiroth's hair.

A grumble, a low purr, and Sephiroth slowly began moving pulling his hips back until he was almost completely out before snapping them back into him. Both men moaned at the contact, Florence louder than the two of them.

"S-so good…Sephy~ I...hngh…" Florence writhed underneath the soldier, tightly shutting his eyes again and buried his face into Sephiroth's shoulder, biting down affectionately.

Once again, Sephiroth hissed and rocked his hips forward a little harder into the younger male. A slight scream escaped him as he hit a sensitive spot within him. "Aaah…you feel…amazing, Bakura~" Sephiroth hummed and sped up his thrusts some, moving his body harder against Florence's

The younger male shivered, his moans growing louder and more desperate with each and every thrust. It was so much and it felt so good, especially knowing that the general had some kind of attachment to him specifically. But why? The soldier had an entire army in his command, was there something really so special in Florence that caught Sephiroth's eye. Was it his darkness…? Maybe someday he'll find out. For the moment, he kept his thoughts focused solely on the elite general, growing closer and closer to his release. "Hmm—ngh…Sephiroth I n-need too…aah…" Instinctively his own hand went for his cock, attempting to stroke himself off.

Quickly, Sephiroth noticed and took his cock into his hand instead. "Allow me, _Bakura_~" Sephiroth's hips moved faster and harder, as much as he could, moaning as he did from the feeling.

"I-I'm cumming Seph! I….aaaah~!" Florence managed to yell out when he finally reached his orgasm; his hips grinding against Sephiroth's went he felt him cum inside him soon after, reveling in the feeling. Oh it felt so good to be taken like this, by his hero, the one he admired from afar ever since he heard of his existence.

For awhile the two laid there embracing each other, trying to catch their breath. Automatically, Florence looked around, trying to see if anyone bystanders were around. Normally he'd be pleased to know someone was watching him, but, oddly enough, he was content to find not a single person as far as he could see.

Sephiroth pulled out and placed a few kisses on Florence's chest. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Hmm…very much so." His fingers threaded through the soldier's long, silken hair. The questions his mind came up with rose back to his thoughts, still wondering just what about him attracted the great war-hero. He didn't feel it necessary to ask, so he let it go.

"Something the matter?"

Florence shook his head and pressed a soft kiss against Sephiroth's lips. "Mm…nothing at all, Sephy~"

"You're perhaps the only one brave enough to ever call me that…and live to tell the tale."He smirked.

"I enjoy having that privilege, Sephy~" Florence said slyly.

Sephiroth got up off of Florence, moving to sit beside him and fixed his pants. "Perhaps we should head back to the villa? A shower would do nicely to get the sand off. I also have movies if you want to do that." He offered.

Florence grinned and fixed his shorts. "I would love that."

5/5/12

~ Margaret C.T. ~

thedarkbakura


End file.
